Hibari Kyoya's Past
by nuthin2say
Summary: Hibari Kyoya. The infamous leader of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee. He was known for using his status to intimidate his peers, does not care for his subordinates and wields a tonfa, even when he claimed that bringing weapons to school is a violation of the school rules. Yet, he loves his school. But what had led to this? Nobody knows. So shall we delve into his past? B
1. Chapter 1 - Age 6

"Kyo-chan"

He looked up from his homework upon hearing that nickname of his. As if on cue, out came a woman dressed in dark blue kimono from expensive silk. Her long, jet-black hair was coiffed in a bun, with a matching light blue hair ornament to complete the look. The woman pulled her rosy lips to a smile, deepening the dimple on the right side of her cheek. Her soft brown eyes lit up with love and affection as she beckoned to him. "Are you ready? If you are, it is time for us to leave now" she gave him her gentle smile and he nodded silently in return.

"Let me pack up my things first" he said as he tidied up his school things before walking over to the woman. She held her hand out and he took his small hand in her dainty hand. Her hand was so soft and he could smell a whiff of her perfume. It was faint, but it left such a sweet scent in his nostrils. Suddenly, the woman coughed, making him alarmed. "Mother...? Are you all right? We don't need to go if you are unwell" he said worriedly as the woman he referred to as his mother only shook her head slightly and gave him a smile. "It's all right, Kyo-chan" she said as she squeezed his hand.

As they walked to the door, a man in his mid-40s, looking sharp with his perfectly ironed suit, bowed to them and proceeded to open the door with his gloved hand. As they walked out, they were yet greeted by another man - younger this time - waiting by an expensive looking car and gave them a friendly smile. He opened the car door for the both of them and waited until they were safely inside before closing it.

The journey to their supposed destination was not a long one; it only took half an hour. As their car approached the large entrance of a huge traditional Japanese house, a man walked up to their car as it braked to a stop. He opened the car door and out came the two passengers. "Shall we go now, Kyo-chan?" she said to him as she held out her hand once again. The man that opened their car door for them bowed and gave them a polite smile. "Welcome to the main house, Mistress Sumire and Young Master Kyoya" he said as he lead them inside. Kyoya heard the car tires screeching as the wooden entrance door closed.

As Sumire and Kyoya walked inside, they were greeted by the members of the house and mostly by the guests. Or in other words, they were given cold hard stares from them. Even if one of them came up to the mother and son, Kyoya was able to tell that the smile they put on their faces were fake. They were his supposed relatives. This was supposed to be the main house. Yet Kyoya felt unwelcome in this house. It was big and the beautiful garden outside could not hide the dark atmosphere emanated by these people. Instead he felt like he was going to suffocate. He was only six years old and yet he could sense the unpleasant atmosphere in the room.

Sumire on the other hand, seemed to be oblivious of her surroundings and proceeded to sit down on the floor and beckoned for her son to follow suit. As Kyoya scrambled to his mother's side, he noticed that most of the people in the room were keeping their distance from them, especially from his mother. They spoke in hushed whispers and took the occasional discreet but not so discreet glances at the two.

A few minutes later, the whispers started to fade as a man entered the room. He was in his late 50s, yet he moved and looked like a man in his mid 40s. His sharp features suggested that he was once a very handsome youth. His tanned skin and faint scar across his cheek had given him an air of prominence. Such a fitting description of Hibari Reiji, the Head of the Hibari clan.

As he walked to his seat at the far side of the room, all members started to bow, as if it was rude to stand straight and look at the man in the eye. Once he had settled down, he raised his hand and gave a simple wave. Everyone took this as a cue to finally sit down. The dark atmosphere had vanished; instead it was replaced with an air of seriousness.

Sumire turned to look at Kyoya and gave him a gentle smile. "You should go and follow that nice man over there-" she pointed to a man at the door noddied at them after he was mentioned in their conversation, "and stay wherever he brought you, all right, Kyo-chan? Mother needs to have a talk with the grown ups here" she said soothingly.

"Hurry up, Sumire-sama. We don't want to wait any longer" said an older woman, giving Sumire a cold gaze. The other older members snickered at the remark but Sumire kept her cool and gave them a vibrant smile. "My apologies for imposing on you" she said and turned back to Kyoya. "Go"

Kyoya did as he was told to do and followed the man. He turned to look back at his mother, whose back was turned towards him. He did not understand why, but it felt like his mother was walking into the lion's den. For the first time in his life, he felt genuinely scared for his mother.

Kyoya looked out of the window of the car and saw two small birds flying. He had always admired these creatures. They look so free with their occasional chirping. He then looked at his mother, who stayed silent ever since he returned to his mother after three hours in the main house. Even when they were about to leave the house, his mother did not even held out her hand like always. Being a child he was, he felt insecure. Was his mother angry? At who? Was it him? Kyoya was so worried that he touched his mother's hand.

This exact gesture seemed to have snapped his mother out of her reverie and she gasped in surprise. Kyoya withdrew his hand, afraid that he had made a mistake. Sumire looked at him, her eyes still wide in shock. Kyoya only looked down, feeling guilty. He felt his mother's warm hand on his head and he looked up. He was greeted by his mother's gentle smile but instead of feeling relieved, he felt something was amiss. His mother's eyes. It looked pained. Was his mother in pain?

"Mother...?" he managed to say as he sat on his mother's lap and touched her forehead. No fever. The only time his mother ever made a pained look, it was due to her having a fever. Sometimes his mother made a pained expression after she had a coughing fit. If his father was still alive, he would have hugged his mother close. So Kyoya hugged his mother, hoping that it would calm his mother.

"Mother, what's wrong? Are you sick? Are you angry...at me?" Kyoya choked on the last word and bit his lip to stop from crying. Sumire chuckled and lightly pinched his cheeks. "There's nothing wrong, Kyo-chan" she said, her tone gentle, as if to soothe her son from his worries. She threw her gaze to the window. "Nothing wrong at all..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2 - Age 9

"Mother, I'm home!" he yelled out as he entered the mansion. Kenji, the butler, walked up to him with a warm smile on his face. "How's your day, Young Master Kyoya?" Kenji asked as he took the Kyoya's school bag and coat. Kyoya tutted as he stepped away from Kenji, stopping the old man from taking his things.

"You are already at such an old age, Kenji. Let me keep these myself. I am a big boy now" Kyoya said sullenly as Kenji chuckled at his young master's tone. "Yes, you sure have grown up, Young Master" Kenji smiled as he watched his beloved young master huffing and walking away from him.

For some, Kenji's statement would have sounded like an adult patronising a child. But he wasn't being patronising at all. Kyoya knew that Kenji had said it out of pure sincerity. Then again, it might be because he was his beloved young master after all.

He walked up to his mother's bedroom and knocked on the door, awaiting for his mother's permission to enter. He heard a faint, "Come in" and opened the door slightly and say, "I'm coming in" before entering his mother's bedroom. As he closed the door, he was greeted by the sight of his mother sitting in front of her dressing table, staring at her reflection at the huge mirror. As he walked up to his mother, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride upon looking at his mother. Three years had passed, yet her beauty was still retained. Her jet-black hair was longer and that beautiful gentle smile of hers still remained.

As he stood beside his mother, she looked at his reflection and smiled. "Welcome home, Kyo-chan" she said affectionately. Kyoya gave her a shy smile and nodded at the clothes he had noticed that was spread on the bed. "Should I take a shower first before we leave?" he asked. Sumire covered her mouth and gasped.

"Oh my, is it already that late? I haven't really took a shower myself!" Sumire giggled and Kyoya only shook his head at his mother's behaviour. There were times where he questioned himself whether he was her son or her guardian. But that was what made her so lovable. _Father might have thought so himself,_ Kyoya thought as he looked at the family picture on the dressing table. He felt his heart ache and looked away, biting his lip.

Suddenly, Sumire coughed, alarming Kyoya. He scanned the room and found the jug filled with water and a glass cup beside it. He briskly walked over to the water jug and filled the glass with water before returning to his mother's side. Her cough had subsided, but Kyoya insisted on her taking a sip of water, to ease her throat. Kyoya watched his mother down the water till its last drop with a serious and worried expression. His mother's coughing fit seemed to be frequent as years passed by. _I wonder what should I do?_

He was so deep in thought that he did not realise Sumire giggling and tapped at the are between his eyebrows. "Look at you, frowning! You don't need to worry about me, Kyo-chan" Sumire assured Kyoya, causing him to blush in embarrassment. _Was it that obvious?_

Kyoya bowed to his mother and excused himself as he realised that time was ticking by, and they must be at the meeting point in 20 minutes. As he stepped into the hallway, he let out a sigh. He was still worried about his mother. He walked down the corridor and saw his father's portrait. As he studied it, he could not help but feel sad.

He only remembered his father as a loving husband and father. Whenever he comes back from work, his father would always take out a toy or two for Kyoya. Sometimes, he would bring back some treats, much to the dismay of Sumire. He remembered that his father always had a playful smile on his lips, and even the artist who made this portrait of his father captured it perfectly. Unlike Kyoya's jet-black hair whom he had inherited from his mother, his father's hair was a light shade of brown. Kyoya realised that he did not resemble his father at all, aside from his sharp jaw and eyes. Yes, his eyes. Kyoya inherited his mother's hair and ivory skin, whereas his father was a bit darker - presumably tanned, Kyoya was not too sure - but Kyoya had his father's eyes. His father's eyes was sharp and his iris were grey in colour.

He may have only two traits of his father's, but it made him feel happy. He only knew his father until he was the age of six, so he cherished the memories of his father. "Young Master? Aren't you supposed to be in a hurry?" a voice said, snapping Kyoya out of his thoughts. Kenji was looking at him with warm smile and Kyoya blushed. "Right. I should get ready now" Kyoya said hurriedly as he walked to his bedroom.

"We are here" Sumire said as she took the killed the engine. Sometimes, Sumire preferred to drive by herself rather than depending on the chauffeur. This was one of those moments. As Kyoya got out of the car, he scanned the building in front of him. It wasn't any normal building; it was a dojo. Sumire walked over to the entrance, Kyoya trailing behind her. Before Sumire tried to open the door, someone from inside opened it instead, as if they knew that they just arrived.

"Why hello and welcome, Sumire-san" said a male voice. The entrance door was opened a bit wider to reveal a man, his long hair tied in one braid. He had a gentle smile on his face and it gave Kyoya a shock. _He has the same smile as mother,_ he thought as the man in front of him looked over at him, his gentle smile remaining there. "So this must be Kyo-chan" the man said as he crouched down to meet his gaze with Kyoya.

Now that they are at a close distance, Kyoya noticed that the man's eyes were grey. The same shade of grey as his. Kyoya felt a pang in his heart as he realised that there was someone else who shares the same eye colour as his father and Kyoya. He knew there were other people in the world who has grey eyes, but this man had the exact same shade of grey. Silvery grey. That was it. That was the colour of this man, Kyoya's and his father's eyes.

The man seemed to sense Kyoya's distress as he leaned a little bit closer to Kyoya, causing his forehead to touch Kyoya's forehead. "No fever" the man said and Kyoya blinked in surprise. Kyoya instinctively stepped back and the man laughed. "I'm sorry. I must have scared you. Here" the man held out his hand as if he wanted to shake hands with Kyoya, "My name is Fon".

Sumire watched the two of them, a faint smile on her lips as Kyoya reached out to shake hands with Fon. "Shall we go in now, Fon?" she asked and Fon looked at her with a smile. "Sure. My students just went back home, so I am pretty much free right now" he said and Sumire laughed.

"That was the reason why we arrived just now! Silly Fon" Sumire teased and Fon laughed, grimacing as if he was appalled by his own words. As they enter the dojo, Kyoya observed that his mother was quite friendly with Fon. The reason why they were there in the first place was because he mother wanted to introduce Fon to Kyoya. Seeing them interact with each other, Kyoya couldn't help but worry. _Is he going to replace father?_ Kyoya thought with a gulp. He was not ready to let go of his father, but if it's for his mother's happiness, he would have to comply...right?

Kyoya stopped walking as he contemplate the situation he was in. He felt uncomfortable. He looked up only to see Fon and Sumire looking back at him with a questioning look. "Aren't you coming with us? Come on, Kyo-chan" Sumire beckoned to Kyoya and Kyoya scrambled to his mother's side, though he was still worried by the mere thought of Fon as his mother's new partner.

Fon prepared hot tea for him and Sumire while he prepared cold orange juice for Kyoya. Kyoya merely took a sip, his nerves affecting his mood. Fon seemed to have sensed Kyoya's change of mood as he spoke up with that gentle smile of his, "Maybe I should introduce myself again. My name is Fon and I am your mother's second cousin".

Upon hearing the word 'second cousin', Kyoya's mood improved, so much that he gulped down his orange juice, as if he was thirsty. Fon chuckled at Kyoya's sudden change of behavior while Sumire only looked at the both of them with a puzzled expression on her face. "What's so funny, Fon?" she asked, only to be given a silent shake of the head from Fon. Sumire looked over at Kyoya, but Kyoya was so happy, he gave her a bright smile. "Both of you are weird" she muttered.

After his laughter subsided, Fon cleared his throat. "Now, let's get back to business, shall we...?" Fon trailed as he raised his eyebrows at the mother and son in front of them. Sumire nodded and Kyoya only cocked his head in puzzlement.

Apparently, their visit was not merely for visiting relatives, but Sumire was actually asking a favour from Fon to take Kyoya under his wings. In other words, Fon will be Kyoya's second guardian and he will also teach martial arts to Kyoya. Sumire took out some paperworks for Fon to sign so that he would be Kyoya's official guardian. As Fon was about to sign his signature, Sumire started to cough. It was her usual coughing fit. It was a normal cough at first, but as seconds tick by, her cough started to worsen. Whenever that happened, Kyoya could not help but feel panicked by this. Fon immediately stood up and tried to ease Sumire's coughing. Kyoya met the man's gaze and was given a sad smile in return.

"Kyoya"

Kyoya remained silent as he studied the picture of his mother, her mouth pulled into that gentle smile of hers. "Kyoya" he felt his shoulder being tapped gently and Kyoya slowly turned to the person that has been calling his name. "It's time to go now" Fon said, gently as he pulled Kyoya towards. Kyoya shook off the hand off of his shoulder and turned his back on his mother's picture. He walked away from Fon, from his mother's picture. He just wanted to get away from the both of them. He felt betrayed by his own mother and the man who he had considered as an older brother.

"Kyoya" Fon called out to him and Kyoya stopped in his tracks. He turned to look at Fon, only to be greeted by Fon's gentle smile. _That gentle smile that was so similar to his mother's._

He gritted his teeth and turned away. He suddenly felt an aching pain in his chest. "I will be back. I want to take a walk" Kyoya said and he heard Fon walking closer to him. Fon stood in front of him and crouched down to meet his gaze with Kyoya. Just like the first time they met. "Make sure you come back before your mother's...your mother's body is cremated" Fon struggled with the last words, "Surely her son must be present for her leave". Fon let out a pained smile. _Even his pained smile was similar to his mother's. _Kyoya nodded curtly in response and walked away from Fon.

He had started to hate that smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3 - Age 12

_Slam._

"You get on my nerves again, I swear you will never see the light of the day ever again" Kyoya said in a threatening tone as he pointed at the man he just slammed into the wall with his tonfa. The man quickly stood up and ran away. When the man was out of sight, Kyoya let out a tired sigh. It has been happening a lot recently. Getting approached by strangers only to realise that they had ill intent towards him. Just last week, a woman came up to him only to have her accomplices to attack him while he was distracted by her asking for directions. Ever since his mother's death, the events were getting more and more intense every day.

He went up to a normal house and opened the door using his house keys. "I'm home" he said as he took off his shoes. "Welcome back, Young Master Kyoya" answered a voice he recognise so well.

Kyoya looked up to see Kenji in front of him with that warm smile of his. Looking at Kenji, he felt like he was back in the day, when his mother and father was still alive. Only Kenji wasn't as young as he was back then. Kenji's face was full of wrinkles and was thinner. His hair had completely turned grey and his skin was pale. Kenji was the image of a man who is suffering of old age. "You don't need to call me 'Young Master' any more, Kenji" Kyoya said but paused. "No. _Kenji-san_" Kyoya corrected himself only to receive a chuckle from the old man in front of him.

"Young Master will always be my Young Master, no matter what" Kenji said, still chuckling. Kyoya shook his head and looked at Kenji sadly. "But I am no longer a young master, Kenji-san. I am only a normal boy who has lost his parents. I am just Hibari Kyoya" Kyoya said, his eyes distant. Seeing his young master like that, Kenji walked up to him and patted his head.

"Yes, you are Hibari Kyoya. But you are also the only son of Hibari Ryoga and Hibari Sumire. To see you still well and alive, I could not describe how happy I feel. To think that, even at this old age, I am still able to serve the son of a pair of husband and wife that save my life, nothing could compare such happiness. So Young Master, please, allow me to still call you with that title, as you will always be my one and only young master" Kenji choked back a sob as he finished his last sentence.

Feeling guilty for making an old man cry, Kyoya tried to comfort him by allowing Kenji to continue calling him 'Young Master'. "But on one condition; I must also call you Kenji-san". Kenji tried to protest, but Kyoya raised his hand, refusing to back down. Kenji shut his mouth and smiled. "All right. I guess I should compromise with this type of arrangement, considering we have been living together for a month now" Kenji said cheerfully.

A month ago, Kyoya had moved in to Kenji's house after three years of living under Fon's care, much to his refusal. Living with the man that reminded him of his mother irritated him, causing him to always go outside and pick a fight with the neighbourhood kids who called out to him for being a charity case, much to Fon's displeasure. Fon had tried his best to warm up to Kyoya, but the boy was unwilling to engage in a conversation with him, much less look at him.

It was only Kenji who was able to interact with Kyoya, though it took him the first six months to be able to do so. The old man brought him traditional sweets and green tea to share it with Kyoya every single visit. It was during the third year of being under Fon's care that Kyoya asked to live with Kenji instead. Fon was not surprised at all, in fact, he planned to do so in the first place, but was hesitant as Kenji was already at an old age and was worried whether Kenji was able to take care of Kyoya when he's struggling to take care of himself. But Kyoya insisted to be under Kenji's care, especially when he knew that Kenji's children never raised a finger to take care of their father. To Kyoya, Kenji was someone who was close to being his father figure, so Fon had to comply to Kyoya's pleas.

Now, Kyoya was living happily with the old man, though Fon still sent him letters to ask of his well-being, in which Kyoya answered to them begrudgingly every end of the week. Once, Kenji asked Kyoya the reason behind Kyoya's resentment towards Fon, but Kyoya only shrugged it off. He did not really resent Fon, he just wasn't comfortable by the fact that the man reminded him of his mother. Not to mention that now that Kyoya's twelve years old, he was somehow a splitting image of Fon. It felt eerie to resemble a man who was his mother's second cousin, but then again, he was related to the man. But Kyoya felt uncomfortable in his presence.

For now, Kyoya was enjoying his holiday before the start of the new semester of his new middle school, Namimori Middle. As Kyoya went to take out the laundry, he suddenly heard a faint thud behind him. Kyoya looked back only to see Kenji's limp body sprawled on the floor.

"I guess you will be living with me again, huh, Kyoya?" Fon said in fake cheerfulness though Kyoya kept silent. It has already been two days since Kenji's funeral and Kyoya was still in mourning. Three people he had loved was gone. Normally, he would have felt lost and confused by this turn of events, but there was something more important to him more than anything. He returned Fon's gaze and took out a white envelope. "What is this?" he asked simply as he placed it in front of Fon.

Upon seeing the envelope, Fon cleared his throat before speaking, "Where did you get this?". Kyoya glared at the man in front of him. "You didn't answer my question" Kyoya said each word bitingly. Fon swallowed before answering. "It's a letter from the Hibari main household. You see here-" Fon pointed at an insignia printed on the envelope, "this is the insignia of the Hibari clan".

Kyoya stared at Fon and asked him another question, "Why did they decide to send me a letter now?". Fon cleared his throat again and said, "This time, it is **you** who didn't answer my question". Kyoya grumbled a reply, stating that once Kenji's funeral was finished, he packed a few things in the house and stumbled upon the letter. He knew it was recent since the date was printed at the side of the envelope.

"Now it is my turn" Kyoya said and Fon sighed. "It's not the first time they had sent you a letter, Kyo-chan" Fon started but was cut off by Kyoya. "Don't call me by that name again. Just call me by my own given name" Kyoya said fiercely, much to the surprise of Fon. "And what do you mean, 'not the first time'?"

Fon smiled that irritating smile of his and shrugged. "It's a long story" he said lightly, but Kyoya slammed his fist on the table that was between them, keeping them apart. "Then tell me. I want answers, not more questions. I am tired of being kept in the dark" Kyoya said angrily. Fon let out a deep sigh and cleared his throat. "Then I shall tell you"

It all started after the family meeting that Sumire had attended with Kyoya by her side six years ago. It was actually an important family meeting that could change the order of the family fate.

The Head of the Hibari family, Hibari Reiji, decided to step down from his position due to his doctor's advice to take care of his health, so the clan assembled at the main house to discuss and re-elect a new Head. Apparently that wasn't the only agenda. The other reason was to decide the fate of Hibari Sumire, the newly appointed widow at the time. Her husband, Hibari Ryoga, died three months before the family meeting due to throat cancer; an illness that he had suffered ever since his high school days.

Apparently, it was the tradition for a woman in the Hibari clan to mourn over her husband's death for three months before deciding her fate as a widow. Sumire was supposed to choose a suitor among the family members right after her mourning period, but no one had offered her hand in marriage. It wasn't because she was unattractive, on the contrary, she was deemed as the most beautiful member of the family. She may had married into the family, but most men lusted over her and would have fought among each other just to take her hand in marriage.

It was her husband's status in the family that had caused this. Her husband, Ryoga, was actually the son of Reiji and an Italian woman he had met when he was on a business trip in Italy. He had a whirlwind romance with the woman for two weeks before he left Italy to go back to his home country. But that happened before he was married to his current wife. Six years after that, Reiji decided to find this woman, whom he still had feelings for even though he was already happily married with three healthy children. He soon found out that the woman had a son, and it was actually his! Reiji decided to search for Ryoga and was given quite a shock. Ryoga was the splitting image of Reiji, except for his light brown hair and grey eyes, which he had inherited from his mother.

Due to Reiji's undying love for his former lover and Ryoga inheriting his looks and brains, Reiji took Ryoga under his wing, claiming him as his son. Not an illegitimate son, but as his son. Reiji's wife, Tomie, was infuriated by this turn of events, but she had no say in this situation because of her loyalty towards her husband. Besides, Reiji adored Ryoga more than his other children. Maybe because Ryoga was so similar to Reiji. Ryoga exuded a certain charisma when he was in a crowd, he was the brightest in his class and he was the most polite child of the household. Even his step-siblings adored him.

It may look like there was no bad blood between the Tomie and Ryoga, but his death had brought out her true colours. After the Reiji's decision to step down, his wife suggested that Sumire was to be removed from the Hibari family. This had caused an uproar among the relatives and even Reiji, who was usually calm, yelled at his wife for her 'nonsense' as he put it. Apparently, his wife had asked for support from certain relatives, especially the ones who envy the Reiji's success and position. They weren't just **any** relatives. They were considered the ones held in respect right after Reiji himself.

But removing Sumire was a very drastic decision. So Reiji had decided that Sumire still remained as an official member of the Hibari clan, but she was not allowed to marry any man from the clan and also she was given only 1% of her husband's fortune while the remaining will be given evenly to other members of the family. In such a situation, Sumire was supposed to have been enraged by this decision, but she accepted it graciously and left the house as if nothing had happened.

Sumire had presumed that the money would be enough. But apparently, the fortune she had received was enough for her and Kyoya. She would have to fire all the workers of the mansion, and Sumire was too kind to do that. Instead, she had taken a job as a school teacher to pay for all the expenses. But her decision to help the others had paid a large price on her. Her health - which was not in a good condition to begin with - had deteriorated as time passes by. She would have received treatment, but it costs a lot of money and she won't have any money left for the others. In the end, she kept her health condition a secret for three years. It was the sixth month of the third year that her health had worsen to the point that she had to be in bed at all times. During that period, young Kyoya handled the household management with the help of Fon and Kenji. Even so, Kyoya had held most of the burden whilst staying up to stay by his mother's bedside.

After two months in her sick bed, Sumire had taken her last breath with a smile on her lips, as if she was freed from all the burden to join her husband. But she had left Kyoya behind. Her only son who had felt betrayed by his mother's departure. He was only a young boy, so it was inevitable for him to felt that way.

When Kyoya had settled down at Fon's house, it was at that moment when Fon received letters from the main house. Sumire had asked for Fon's favour to not hand over Kyoya to the Hibari clan, stating that they would chain her son and force heavy responsibilities on him. So Fon had decided to hide all the letters whenever it reached his home. Apparently, even Kenji received such letters, asking for Kyoya to visit the main house. But both people refused to do so, knowing full well of what the main house was capable of.

Due to his mother's death, Kyoya was exposed to a lot of danger, so Fon had to bring Kyoya under his care. When Kyoya decided to live with Kenji, Fon was worried about Kyoya's well-being, since bad people like kidnappers will boldly take Kyoya away. This made perfectly sense for Kyoya, since he always encountered such people when he lived with Kenji. But he wasn't concerned about that.

When Fon had finished his tale, Kyoya clenched his jaw at this. "So all these years, you thought you had been protecting me?" he asked, containing his anger. When Fon did not reply, Kyoya slammed his fist on the table. "You kept me in the dark and forced me to live under your care! What difference does it make than what the main house would do to me?" Kyoya yelled.

Seeing Fon not answering him, Kyoya stood up, much to the alarm of Fon. Kyoya turned away and Fon stood up. "Where are you going?" Fon asked and Kyoya stopped in his tracks. Without looking at Fon, Kyoya answered, "I am going to live by myself now. I refuse to live with you. Before, I could not stand looking at you, since you reminded me of my mother. But after hearing that story, I resent you. I am better off depending on my own" Kyoya said as he walked out of the house.

As he opened the gate, he looked back momentarily. He no longer needed help. He was better off on his own. The possibility of getting stabbed in the back was also low. Yes, he had decided to start a new life, as a new Hibari Kyoya. That was his vow as he walked down the street.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4 - Age 13

Kyoya packed his bags and turned to leave the small apartment he had lived in for two months. He would not miss it for sure.

Kyoya didn't live in Kenji's house, instead he left it for Kenji's children to decide what to do with it. Last time he had heard about it, it was already bought by a family of four. Right after his departure from Fon's house a year ago, Kyoya used the remaining money his mother had left him to rent a small apartment - though the landlord was a bit hesitant at first - and practically lived there for two months. It was during those two months had he realised that living alone was not that easy after all. At such a young age, no one wanted to hire him. He was at loss in that situation of his.

One day, he was on his way back home after grocery shopping when he saw a few gang members fighting each other. Ignoring the scene, Kyoya walked on, only to be crashed by one of the gang members, whose body was thrown towards his direction. This had caused Kyoya to let go of the groceries he had in his hands. The store food he had bought fell from the plastic bag and the food inside the packaging was a mess, but it did not break, so the food was still save. Before Kyoya was able to sigh in relief, the gang member that crashed into Kyoya stood up, stepping on the food in the process. Ignoring Kyoya, the gang member rejoined the fight.

Kyoya watched the spoiled food in front of him and felt his blood started to boil. He was already in a bad mood and the food he had planned to eat was ruined. Enraged, Kyoya took out the tonfa that he had managed to keep and lunged at the gang member responsible for his food's demise. Anger had taken control of his brain and apparently his body too, since he managed to knock out the gang member by beating him ruthlessly. A few of the gang members that wore the same outfit as the gang member that Kyoya had beaten up stopped fighting after realising that their ally was down. Seeing how Kyoya was merely a 13-year-old in their eyes, they all ganged up on him, to avenge their friend.

Kyoya fought them off with ease, his tonfa marking bruises on their faces and bodies. When all of his attackers were down, Kyoya turned to look at the others, who were his attackers' enemies. Some of them tried to run away from Kyoya, but Kyoya managed to catch up to them and beat them all up. Right when he was about to attack the leader, the leader begged for mercy and offered him a deal; if Kyoya spared him, he would give Kyoya his money.

The offer piqued Kyoya's interest and he decided to spare the leader's life, but on one condition: Kyoya was to join their gang and must be paid every time there is a gang war. The leader was hesitant at first, but he was more worried about the tonfa-wielding 13-year-old boy in front of him than the thought of losing money. So the deal was made.

Every day after that, Kyoya would be called to join in fights and would be paid afterwards. After some time, Kyoya managed to fight off every single gang member in every gang fight. He may have made money by doing this, but it also serves another purpose for him. It actually satisfies his blood lust. He had no idea when did this happen, but seeing the sight of blood on another person's body after being beaten up, Kyoya couldn't help but shiver in delight. Which was why Kyoya's blood lust became stronger and stronger as he continued fighting. It gave him a reason to live. After some time, Kyoya started to crave to fight the strong fighters, but he will continue eliminate the weaker ones.

Due to his extreme blood lust, the gang that had asked for his help became known for being the strongest among all gangs and the members started to revere Kyoya. They started to follow Kyoya's every move instead of their gang leader and this had caused the leader's irritation. Kyoya was originally a ghost member in his gang, but now he had turned into a role model for the others. So the leader decided to have a one to one battle with Kyoya, much to the disinterest of the latter. Kyoya knew the leader was weak, he felt it was a waste of time to fight with him. But if he were to refuse, the leader would nag at him. So he accepted the leader's challenge and beat him down in just a few seconds.

Due to that, Kyoya was elected the new leader and the leader was kicked out of the gang. Unlike the previous leader, who was a tyrant even though he was weak, Kyoya never really cared about the members' actions. Kyoya was only interested in fights, so he left all the work to Kusakabe Tetsuya, another gang member his age that has been following him around since day one.

All was well until a man clad in a suit went up to him and dragged him into a van, though he was almost knocked out by the 13-year-old. Kyoya was then brought to a place. A place that he had not visited since eight years ago. As Kyoya stepped out, he felt a sense of nostalgia in his hardened heart. He was suddenly reminded by the warmth of his mother's hand and the scent of her perfume on that fateful day. But his anger then took control of him. As he raised his tonfa towards the men who 'captured' him, a loud voice yelled, "Stop".

Kyoya paused to look at the person who had yelled that word and was greeted by the man who had once taken the title as the family head. Only Hibari Reiji looked much older than the last time Kyoya had seen him. He was thinner and weaker, such a contrast to the healthy looking and fit man from back then. The change in Reiji's appearance sent a pang in Kyoya's heart as he was reminded how Kenji had changed, too. But Kyoya shook off his thoughts. He wanted to know the reason why he was brought there. Before Kyoya managed to open his mouth, Kenji raised his hand to stop him from speaking.

"Come in, child. We had a lot to talk about" said Reiji as he turned around to his house. Kyoya was hesitant at first, but he wanted to seek answers, not pick a fight. Even though his blood was boiling and his brain was yelling out, "Hurt them, beat them up, bruise them", he will have to control himself. For the first time since his blood lust was awakened, Kyoya managed to control himself. Kyoya followed the old man's footsteps and entered the house.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Final Chapter - Age 13 - 14

Kyoya opened his eyes and was greeted by the white clouds in the blue sky. It took him a moment to realise that he was on the school rooftop, just like he always was whenever he felt like taking a nap. He could have just go home, but he refused to. He did not want to go back to that sad excuse of a house. Even though he was living alone. As he thought that, he closed his eyes again and he reminisced the events a year ago, from the time he was brought to the main house.

"Would you like some tea, Kyoya-kun?" Reiji asked kindly as a servant served them both, placing their own cup of tea in front of them. Kyoya watched as the old man in front of him calmly sipped his tea while Kyoya let his cup of tea remained untouched, as if there was poison in it. Reiji put down his tea when he noticed Kyoya's stare. "I believe you have many questions to ask me, do you not?" Reiji asked with a kind smile. Kyoya said nothing, he only continued staring at the man in front of him.

True, Kyoya had a lot of questions running in his mind, but he also refused to make it any easier for the old man in front of him. He did not deserve any shred of respect from Kyoya. Reiji sighed as the silence between them began to consume the room. "I admit that I have made a grave mistake when I decided your mother's and also your fate eight years ago. I...regretted my decision terribly after I heard of your mother's death" Reiji said, his eyes reflecting regret.

"So you only realised your mistake when someone died? How laughable" Kyoya spoke up for the first time since he arrived. Reiji's eyes lit up momentarily, but it soon vanished when he heard Kyoya's words. Reiji hung his head and began twiddling his fingers; a habit whenever he was nervous.

"I know, it was foolish of me to feel that way, but I really did try to come in contact with the both of you! But your mother was too proud to ask for my help!" Reiji protested, causing Kyoya to slam down his fist on the table. "Don't talk about the dead like that. Especially if it's my mother" Kyoya said vehemently. Reiji closed his mouth shut, fearing what would the 13-year-old boy in front of him do.

"As what you had said, I have a lot of questions for you to answer, but I don't care about them any more. I want to leave this place. I am already happy with the way I am living right now, so why should I listen to you?" Kyoya said as he stood up. Panicked, Reiji stood up as Kyoya was about to leave. "Wait!" Reiji yelled, but Kyoya ignored him and continued walking. Suddenly, someone grabbed Kyoya from behind and instead of dragging Kyoya back to the room he had come out of earlier, Kyoya body slammed him to the floor. It was one of the guards and before Kyoya decided his fate, Reiji had walked to the hallway to ease the tension between Kyoya and the guard.

"Stop it! I ordered him to grab you! Now let him go" Reiji begged. Kyoya released his hold on the guard's collar, but only after he gave the guard a deathly glare. "Please, I will stop talking about the past. The reason you were brought here because...because I want to talk about the present" Reiji said, feeling a little bit brave after seeing Kyoya withdrawing from the guard. They returned to the room they were in a few moments ago, though Kyoya was starting to feel irritated.

Reiji cleared his throat, snapping Kyoya to attention. "I have an offer for you" Reiji said as he took out something from a brown envelope. It was a picture of Kyoya beating someone with his tonfa. There were other pictures too, and it showed all of his activities in the past few months. "So?" Kyoya asked disinterestedly and Reiji cleared his throat again. "I heard that the reason you joined the gang was to gain money from...beating people" Reiji struggled with his words as Kyoya listened to him. Kyoya yawned, clearly bored by the conversation. "What's your point?"

Reiji cut to the chase and explained that the Namimori town was not taken care of by any Hibari family member. According to the Hibari clan's tradition, a selected few towns were to be under the protection of a Hibari clan member, as to show the power that the Hibari clan has. Apparently, the Hibari in Namimori died recently, and there were no replacements for him as of yet. "Don't you have your own children?" Kyoya asked incredulously.

Upon hearing this, Reiji hung his head once again. "It must have been a punishment for what I have done to your mother. My first son died of an illness three years ago, my second child - my daughter - eloped with an unknown man and my youngest child-" Reiji choked back a sob, "refused to listen to me and has lived his life as a spoilt brat". Reiji started to cry silently after he had finished summarising his children's life. In a normal person's perspective, their hearts would have warmed upon seeing the sight of an old man crying. But Kyoya had had enough of this. So his children messed up. So what? What does it matter to him?

Sensing Kyoya's impatience, Reiji wiped his tears and looked at Kyoya with eyes full of determination. "So, I am asking you to take that position, Kyoya-kun. I-" Reiji was cut off with Kyoya's sigh. "Why do I have to help your family? You haven't done anything for me, which was fine, actually. What with you treating my mother like she as some old rag eight years ago, I made the resolve to not believe in people who likes to be in a crowd, because once they are crowded together, they start to gang up on an outsider. Not to mention they make a lot of noises like a gaggle of geese. So why are you asking me-" Kyoya pointed to himself, "to come and help you clean up the mess you have made? What are you trying to achieve, asking a 13-year-old boy, who has spilled more blood than that guard that almost tasted my fist to help you? Guilty conscience? Is that it?"

Reiji closed his eyes, pained by the words that came out of Kyoya's mouth. Reiji bit his lip and looked at Kyoya sadly. "Yes. I admit that what I am doing is irrelevant, considering how you were treated and had to live up until now. But only you are able to do this, Kyoya-kun" Reiji pleaded. When Kyoya remained silent, Reiji continued, "You have the qualities that a Hibari man should have. You have the charisma to pull a crowd to you, you have a strong heart and you remained unfazed in dire situations. So you are the perfect person to take this position".

"What if I refuse?" Kyoya asked, smiling evilly. Reiji sighed and massaged his temples. "Then the town will be suffering" Reiji said simply, causing Kyoya to look at him in surprise. "Surprised? Surely you are. The Hibari clan does not only protect the town, they _own_ it. So all the money that is flowing in comes from the Hibari clan. If a town has been abandoned by the Hibari clan, they not only suffer financially, but the townspeople need to get out of that town too, in search for a better place to live in" Reiji said, his tone serious.

Kyoya remained silent, deep in thought. Even if he had changed into someone who hates the people around him and does not care about anyone aside from himself, the him from back then was still there. Namimori was, for Kyoya, the place that Kenji had once lived in. And in all apparentness, Namimori Middle was actually the school that had brought together his parents. Which was why he was excited to be schooling there, to know about his parents' memories, even though he was still too young to understand the stories that his parents had told him when he was still a toddler. His heart may have hardened in the last year, but he still held his memories of his loved ones close to his heart.

Kyoya sighed and looked at Reiji, who was anticipating for his answer. "If I were to take up your offer, what will I actually gain from it?" Kyoya asked. Reiji smiled upon hearing this and cleared his throat authoritatively. As if on cue, a young man clad in a suit - though a bit different style than the guards - entered the room with a briefcase in hand. He bowed to Reiji and sat down. "Please, go on" Reiji said and the man nodded in understanding.

He place his briefcase on the table and opened it. Inside, there were stacks of papers and he carefully took them out. He passed it to Reiji, who pushed them to Kyoya's direction. "Everything's in the paper" Reiji said as Kyoya took the sheet of paper at the top of the stack. "Firstly, you will be an official member of the Hibari clan-" Hibari glared at Reiji upon hearing this, but Reiji pretended not to see it "Secondly, you will receive an allowance every month. The amount of money could feed a family of 20, by the by. Thirdly, you will be living in a house specially built for a Hibari in the town you reside in, in this case being Namimori".

"Those three are the main deals that are offered to you" Reiji ended his speech with a smile. Kyoya looked at the paper in his hand with disinterest and put it back into the stack. "Oh, and I almost forgot. The group that you are leading right now, shall be disbanded once you accept this offer" Reiji said. Kyoya thought for a second and smiled.

"I heard Namimori Middle has a Discipline Committee, and they seem to be bad at their job. I tell you what, I accept the deal, but once the deal has been finalised, I shall take my followers to Namimori Middle and make them the members of the Discipline Committee, with _me_ as the leader" Kyoya offered. Reiji exchanged glances with the man and nodded slowly. "Granted that you promise to protect Namimori from any trouble" Reiji said and Kyoya nodded in satisfaction. "Then the deal has been made".

A year had passed since then, and Kyoya lived luxuriously inside his big house. But that was it. The big house did not make him the least bit happy at all. It reminded him of his house when his parents used to be alive. The decorations in the house resembles his old house, too. Even though he liked being alone, he hated the prospect of thinking about his parents. It depressed him to no end. But Namimori Middle was different. The school gave him a sense of calmness and he loved how the birds would chirp outside whenever school's in session. Sometimes, stray animals would find their way to school, causing a few commotions.

Even though animals were to be kicked out of the school compounds, Kyoya had ordered his subordinates to bring all the animals to him. It was strange. Kyoya hated humans to the very core of his heart, - rather hated them being in a crowd, chattering and causing unnecessary commotion - Kyoya adores animals. Like cats for example. Cats were independent animals and could live on their own without depending on humans. They _act_ like they deserve to be treated well. As for birds, Kyoya loved how they spread their wings and fly as high as they can. Even as a young boy, Kyoya had always loved birds. They reminded him of a symbol of freedom, with them flying so freely in the sky.

His fascination towards animals was due to the fact that they become easily docile once they made sure who was boss. Unlike humans, who tend to not know their place, animals will obey the ones who they deem as powerful. It was something Kyoya find pleasing. Other than fighting and beating the life out of insolent students, Kyoya finds tranquillity by being in the presence of an animal or just himself.

What had changed other than his way of living was also his sleeping habits. Since he hated the house he resided in, he finds it quite hard to try to close his eyes and sleep. A lot of things ran in his mind whenever he was in that house. So he ended up catching up to his sleep in school instead.

His position as the leader of the Discipline Committee had changed everything. Rival schools had stopped picking on the students of Namimori Middle and the students started to follow the rules. With a group of delinquents as his subordinates, everyone - students and teachers alike - revered the Discipline Committee. Life was treating him pretty kindly.

Kyoya's peaceful time was disturbed by the sound of door leading to the rooftop opening. Kyoya opened one eye only for Kusakabe - now taking up the position as his right hand man - to walk up to him, panting and out of breath as if he had been running. "Hibari-san. The meeting between the clubs will be starting any sooner, and it won't be start officially if the leader of the Discipline Committee is not present!" Kusakabe said hurriedly and Kyoya only sighed.

Kyoya sat up and wore his jacket around his shoulders. "Well, time to fulfill my duty as the leader of the Discipline Committee" Kyoya smirked as he walked to the door. Life really is treating him pretty kindly.

**END**


End file.
